To A Love
by YuriAddict8993
Summary: It all started with a letter. A one year friend-iversay with me and my bestie whom I met on this very site.
1. Chapter 1

To A Love

In commemoration to my best friend and I's one year anniversary, I am making this story for her. She has been the greatest thing ever in my life and I trust her so much. And it all started on this little site on my first Rizzoli and Isles story. So to honour it, I will make another Rizzoli and Isles story from Jane's point of view in a letter, confessing her love. Jane is her favourite character and this day for me is all for her. She began our relationship by one comment. I'm grateful for her comment and makes me love her that much more. This is for you WhiteHouses69! I love you babe!

'Maura D. Isles,

I can't believe how much we have changed to this day Maur. It seems as though yesterday when you ran into me at the shop dressed as a hooker giving me money. When we locked eyes, I knew that we would become best friends. I couldn't say that to you though, it would have been weird. I'm actually kinda glad that we finally met on a level where we both can be human. In a way I was reluctant at first but Frost pushed me as well as Korsak so they knew I guess. They knew that we would be best friends because we are so perfect for the other.

When we met on the same level, I felt weak. As I did when we met the first time but more so because we were meeting as real people. No costumes, fake hooking nor fake names; just as individuals. I was scared. I never get scared (but now I get scared of losing you) but meeting you scared me. I worried of my attire, my hair, frivolous stuff that I never worried about. You made me feel like a teenaged girl going on her first date. I felt even more nervous when I laid eyes on you. God, you were gorgeous, you still are. Your hair is like warm honey with hints of gold falling in lush waves over your shoulders. Your eyes are captivating orbs settled over pale nicely rouged cheeks. Your lips, oh god your lips. They are one of the most attractive features of you other than your whole self. Your lips are plump pink and very kissable... looking. The scary thing is, is that I'd never thought of a woman in such a way I had you. I wanted you so much, as much as I do now. I love you Maura, more than a friend, more than a best friend, and more than a sister. I love you like a lover Maura Dorthea Isles. This is my love confession as cheesy as it may be but this lies in my heart, deeply buried and hidden. Please accept my feelings in this letter and think about yours.

Jane C. Rizzoli'

I give my letter a last final glance on the paper before tearing it off the notepad, revealing it to be the last page.

"Oh well I'm done anyway," I mutter with unintended venom.

"Done with what?" I hear from the doorway. Quickly I cover the note with other items, leaving a corner still visible to my eyes. I look up and see the goddess of all goddesses walking to my desk before sitting on the corner, her grey pencil skirt riding up her thighs slightly. Thoughts of having her on my desk with my hand up her skirt or down her slacks have crossed my mind oh-so many times it's a normal thing now. I look into her eyes, those beautiful eyes that hold my gaze for what seems like a century before she lets me go. A heavy empty feeling boads unwell in my gut at the loss of contact. Apparently my hidden sadness had reached Maura because she took my hand in hers and laced our fingers together. This wasn't like our normal hand-holding. This was more intimate and personal. I look up to see her smiling, barely showing her white teeth between those pink kissable lips. I smile back on instinct and give her hand a squeeze which gets returned. No words were spoken, our gazes held and our hands stayed connected. This felt right to me even though it's seen as wrong or odd. I pull Maura to me and envelop her in a hug that spoke volumes and transcended intellect as admiration or love. I held her tighter to me as if she were my lifeline to Earth and Maura returned the feeling. I could feel her heartbeat with my own. I was glad at that moment that we stayed late to catch up on paperwork as I claimed my letter to be. At first it was only me then Maura decided to stay too in case I got lonely. Also she had many autopsy reports to fill as well as her inventory reports. When she began to pull away, I slid my hands away slowly up her back and down her arms. A trail of gooseflesh came in my touch's wake. For a few minutes I sat there holding her hands before she went to leave.

"Wait," I called after her as she exited the door. Maura turned and stuck her head in the door.

"Yes Jane?" She asked cutely.

"Let me know when you're going to leave. I don't wanna be alone here." I lied. I just wanted to be with her is all. She smiled at me and nodded then left promptly. The smile on my lips fell as soon as she exited. I was lonely as soon as she left. I looked at my now messy desk and saw the note at the bottom of miscellaneous papers and reorganized my desk. After the desk was clear and I had received many paper cuts I felt at ease with the neatness. I looked at the yellow lined paper again seeing if I could fix anything. When it met my standards after a bit of editing, I added a PS to the end.

'P.S, I think you like me too Maur. You never turn my eyes away from yours and always take initiative to engage in intimate contact. You've had many chances to kiss me yet you haven't. I want to kiss you.' I smiled as I wrote more of my love to Maura. Satisfied, I folded the paper up and placed it in a pink envelope. I hated the colour but Maura likes it so it's all for her. On the front I wrote 'To my love' thinking it's too much I erased 'my' and replaced it with 'a'. I push myself out of the rollie chair at my desk and walk to the door, tucking the envelope into my blazer pocket. Just in case of a freak attack on Maura and I, I had on my sidearm and it gave me a safe feeling. I walk out the door to the elevators and hesitate. Can I actually do this? Am I capable of accepting this rejection? Before answering myself I pushed the down button to summon the elevator. The silver doors opened, I saw Maura in the small room with her hands tightly clamped together in front of her legs. I smile at her and cross the threshold into the elevator. She looks over to me and catches my peripheral vision. She was side-stepping closer to me, closer than she has before. She was pressed up against my arm before I wrapped it around her shoulders and she snuggled into my hold. She reached across my chest to my blazer pocket and plucks out the note. I could feel my cheeks grow warm when she "Awed at it. She opened the envelope and opened the paper. Her eyes widened as she saw it was addressed to her formally and tears formed in her eyes. I hate it when she cries even to this day! Yet she claims that her whatever-gland and her octipial-shishkabob have a connection that she can't control. When she finished, the paper slipped from her grasp and her body was shaking like a leaf in autumn barely holding on. I took her into a hug and held her tight. I realized that the elevator was still going and I reached back and turned it off so as I can have more talking time. After a while, Maura calmed down and stopped shaking.

"D-did you mean all that?" She finally asked. I nodded wordlessly to her.

"Even the end?" I nodded again. She pulled back a bit and looked into my eyes again. A smile crossed her lips as she spoke.

"Your eyes are like pools of fine whiskey in a tan-wood holder over high, prominent cheekbones covered in tan skin. Your hair is as soft as velvet despite its look and falls like a curled mass of... well fine hair over your shoulders," she laughed. "Your lips are absolutely perfect in every aspect. They're symmetrical, nicely plump, and very kissable looking." A blush was prominent on her cheeks as she continued. "And I've always wanted to kiss you too Jane." A smile is not hidden on my face as she spoke, speaking clearly and nervously. I put my hand on her cheek, holding her face gently in my palm. Taking initiative, Maura leaned in and started the kiss, I just finished the motion. At first it was a mere brush; a graze as you will, but then our lips met fully and the dam broke. Our inhibitions were let loose and we couldn't control ourselves. She pushed me against the wall of the elevator and I reacted poorly. I pushed her off of me and turned the elevator back on. She sighed heavily and an awkward silence hung thickly in the air. Standing next to Maura again, I reached over and grasped her hand. She looked over sadly at me; I cracked a smirk and squeezed her hand lightly. The smirk spread to her and some happiness finally got to her eyes, then it fell.

"Maur, I want to wait till later to do all the romance-y stuff. In an elevator isn't very romantic honey." As I explained, a knowing look crossed her expression. When the doors slid open at the morgue I noticed that Maura had done nothing either.

"Your paperwork Jane was also what I was working on," Maura said with a laugh. She hustled to her office and retrieved a neatly folded paper. She folded it into a heart. I carefully unfolded the paper to see what she'd written.

'Jane C. Rizzoli,

What to say to you other than you were the best thing that has ever happened to me? You became my only friend and then I made more thanks to you. You made me less shy and more of who I am today. I would still be that nerdy girl who no one pays attention to had I not met you. Even when I was really angered at you for whatever reason, I still wanted to find a way to make it up to you. Then you ended up saving our friendship like the strong woman I fell in love with.

Yes, Jane, I'm in love with you. I have been for quite some time. Whenever you went through a bad break-up, I tried so hard not to just hold you close and kiss you. We never have kissed and I really want to. You are very attractive and I'm surprised that you're still single. I want to be the one you're with for a long time. We never have gone any time without each other even when we were mad because we needed each other. And I need you Jane. I need you to be my one and only love. Will you?

Dr. Maura D. Isles'

I looked up to Maura and smiled widely.

"Of course I will Maura. I'll be your one and only if you'll be mine," I said with a teasing tone that was also serious. She nodded furiously and ran over to me and squeezed me tight in an almost death-hug.

"Maur, kinda killing me here," I strained to say. She let go and kissed my cheek.

"Now that our "paperwork" is done, let's go to my place," she said cheerfully. I smiled at her and agreed. Since we carpool and its Maura's turn to drive, we would have gone to her place anyway. Most all of my clothes are there so it's like I'm halfway moved in yet half of her clothes are at my apartment. Okay a fourth of her clothes! Anyway so we drive to her house and we get to the driveway. Maura cut off the car and turned to look at me.

"Your ma will know as soon as we enter. Are you sure you wanna stay the night Janie?" I lean over the console of her Prius and kiss her lips.

"Never been surer in my life," I said in total honesty. She smiled and kissed me again before opening her door to go to the door. I exit the small hybrid and go to her side and put my hand on her hip and slid my arm around her waist. Maura unlocked the door and we both crossed the threshold, Maura first. Ma was sitting on the couch and a smile was on her face.

"I knew you two would figure it out!" She said loudly before crushing me and Maura in an Italian-mom-hug.

"I'm so proud of my girls! When's the wedding? Am I still gonna get grandkids?"

"Ma, isn't TJ enough?" I pleaded. I didn't want Maura or me to go through a pregnancy followed by hours and hours labour. Pulling away from an awkward discussion, I take Maura's hand and go to her bedroom.

"If you girls do anything keep it quiet, TJ's sleeping," Ma said at the door.

"Go away Ma!" I snapped mostly out of embarrassment. Taking Maura's hand again, I pulled her to me.

"Now, in the elevator where were we again?" I asked rhetorically. Smiling, Maura kissed me again, deeply. Her tongue started to poke at my lips and tried prying then apart. I opened my lips and slid my tongue over my lips to meet hers. As we begin to kiss as such, our hands start to roam. I push my hands under Maura's shirt, sliding it up. Taking the hint, Maura pulled it off leaving her in… nothing! I move my hands over her chest to feel no barrier of cloth between my hand on her breast. I was rather pleased at this and strayed my kisses to her neck and slowly licking the soft heated skin there. A soft mewl left Maura's lips as I bit on her breast near her nipple.

"You have to be quiet or you'll wake TJ," I teased. Maura bit her lip and whimpered from the lack of attention she was getting. I smiled a traced a line up Maura's torso, between her breasts, around both nipples and up her neck. I then followed that path with the tip of my tongue, being sure to give each of her breasts and the pink peaks on top equal attention. Maura keeps whimpering almost as if she were begging me to touch her. I wasn't going to cave that easily and she knows it too. When I get to her neck, I nip at her pulsing artery causing her to cry out softly because I was shushing her.

"Remember TJ's sleeping," I murmur against her lips.

"I know Jane just please," she begged. I looked at her and her eyes were a darker hazel colour. I could tell what she wanted and I was more than happy to oblige to her request. Pushing her back to the bed, I was attempting to undo her skirt. Sensing my struggle Maura unzipped it and let it fall to the ground. I could tell that we were not going to get ANY sleep tonight unless it's in the other's arms, tightly nestled.

Bright sunlight peaked between the curtains and through my eyelids. Squinting against the light I note some weight on my chest. I look and see a snoozing Maura. A fond smile played at my lips as I kissed the top of a mess of curls then her forehead. Maura scrunched up her face as if fighting waking up.

"You ztill ere Jane?" She mumbled sleepily. To answer her question, I kissed her lips softly. Her eyes opened slowly; one than the other. A smile crossed her sleepy features and kissed me again.

"Thanks for not leaving Jane," she mumbled to my lips. I hummed in agreement and kissed her again. Wrapping her arms around me, Maura snuggled in my chest seeming to fall back asleep.

"Now go back to sleep it's too early," she said, her voice muffled by my chest. I smiled at her and kissed her mussed hair.

"It's noon Maur, we need to get up," I whispered to her. Her eyes shot open and she tried to get up but I held her down. "also a weekend," I added. She relaxed and hit me on my arm.

"Don't do that to me Jane! It wasn't right. You had me worried!" she complained then pouted. I pulled my doctor closer to me and I kissed her neck.

"All I said is that we need to wake up not get up," I said kissing her neck again.

"That, I like the sound of Detective," she said with what I could hear was a smile. She turned in my arms and kissed me deeply. She isn't half-asleep anymore I tell myself. I slide myself over to Maura, lying on top of her, still holding onto the kiss. Holding her body up with my hands, I kiss down her neck leading to her chest. Moving one hand out from under her, I reach for one of her breasts, kneading it gently and tweaking her nipple. This will be a long and rather lovely morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My Janie = WhiteHouses69

LOVE YA BROOKS! :D

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


End file.
